Porque me fazes feliz
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Afinal o que é que Sirius e Bellatrix sentiam um pelo outro?


'**Porque me fazes feliz'**

**Harry Potter fan fiction**

**Sirius e Bellatrix**

_Porque é isto, tu fizeste me prisioneiro de ti, fizeste-me ficar viciado em ti, no teu cheiro inebriado, no teu sorriso desdenhoso, no teu olhar impenetrável, no teu amor único e passível de ser prefeito, na tua voz que antes soava como melodia, que fazia do meu nome algo magnifico, algo que eu sei que nunca foi, algo verdadeiro, tal como nós, neste momento vivemos uma mentira, vivemos algo que sabíamos que não tinha futuro, que nunca ia ter, que ia acabar, mas mesmo assim, continuamos, como se nos torturássemos, como se gostássemos de viver num hospício, onde o sangue jaze na nossas mãos, o nosso sangue, negro como o nosso nome, sujo como a nossa alma, impuro como o nosso desejo e pujante como o nosso sentimento._

_Porque a cada passo que dás, a cada suspiro que tens eu estou sempre a observar-te, não interessa o quanto possa parece desesperado, tu és o meu desespero! És aquela que me faz cair, incontáveis e dolorosas vezes, és a estrela que brilha de noite e a sombra que se esconde de dia, és o amor que mata a saudade e saudade que assassina o amor, és aquilo que o destrói o que temos, que nunca foi nada mas que é melhor que tudo e és aquilo que o torna mais que aquilo que devia ser, és tu, demónio do érebo, anjo do empíreo, mulher improrrogável com alma inócua, que fazes de mim teu prisioneiro neste hospício que a alma de um amante possui.__  
_

_E a cada olhar cobiçoso que me lanças, a cada um que me arremessas quando o breu da noite nos cobre, como que coadjuvando este nosso pecado ateu, que nos mata pela culpa e nos mata por não ser mais que aquilo que devia ser. Profanos nos tornamos quando omitimos aquilo que de mais evidente não poderia ser, aquilo que me faz respirar e me tirar a vontade de o fazer, é isto e nada mais, um distúrbio, uma desordem metal que nos faz sucumbir ao tormento que nos acorrenta a este pranto de dor e sedução, a esta insana volte de sangue e de alma, de algo novo e proibido, aquele que é ódio, que é horror mas que é mais belo amor, o mais profundo e singelo que alguma vez poderá cair novamente no olhar da humanidade, e nós interpretamos o nosso papel e caímos na cilada dele, caímos neste emaranhar de ideias e ideais, caímos nele e não nos levantamos, não queremos, é apenas demasiado, é mais fácil e tão mais simples sentar-me e esperar que me obriguem a soltar-te do meus braços, que me puxem para uma realidade que delineei como correcta mas que não quero seguir. A culpa é tua, é tua e só tua e tu sabe-lo, melhor que eu, tu és egoísta e eu também o sou, nunca o neguei, mas tu és impotente, és impassível de ser entendida, és como um tornado que me aniquila por dentro, queima tudo o que estiver vivo, destrói tudo o que possa ser destruído mas não me deixa morrer, deixa uma mísera parte de mim vivo, para poder sugar a alma, como um beijo de Dementor, porque os teus beijos são mais viciantes que o vinho que nos torna ébrios, mais viciantes que a droga que corre no corpo de um viciado, porque tu és o meu vicio, aquilo que me mata mas que me faz levantar da cama sempre que acordo, és tu, a estrela que brilha no céu mas que escurece a meu ser._

_Tu és o pecado, que idólatra a prudência e grita desespero por entre as nuvens da desordem que pairam constantemente sobre mim, mas que eu impeço de me subjugarem a um sentimento que nos é irremediavelmente proibido mas tão pouco inexistente, tão pouco concebível, é um ataque ao ódio, como se desafiasse-mos os deuses, apregoando que o amor não é um conceito crível, é uma fusão de malevolência e de desejo blasfemo que constitui o humano, é algo animalesco e ao mesmo tempo tão denso, é aquilo que nós somos, que não é mais do que aquilo que deveríamos ser mas mais do que alguém algum dia uma mísera alma conseguirá atingir, é como um conceito de dor misturado com a sensação de liberdade que um acto tão impuro nos pespega. É um grito de emancipação, uma voz destoante que desatina a verdade, que a questiona e não lhe permite uma refutação harmonizada, é uma vontade inigualável de atingir o impossível, o inalcançável. E eu grito, mas de vontade de te ter meu inocente anjo negro que me efemina, e me faz irracional, tu és a minha morte e a minha predição, a mulher fatal que se deixa assassinar por um sentimento que renuncia, tal como eu, e isso acredita, será a nossa morte Bellatrix, a morte dos herdeiros do que renunciam juntos, a vida que para nos escolheram, porque nós somos Black, nós somos irremediavelmente arrogantes e obstinados para desistir do que juramos ser verdade, que entre nós nada mais existe para além de amor e desejo, de sentimento que eu desminto sempre que me questionam, porque não é amor, eu querer ver os teus sangue, senti-lo, mas também não é ódio eu gostar de sentir o cheiro dos teus cabelos poisarem sobre a almofada docemente depois de te possuir, de gostar de tocar a tua pele e sentir que o meu coração bate mais depressa quando te beijo, nos somos diferentes, eu sei, e também sei que o que temos não é igual ao que os comuns mortais sentem é algo mais que se lhe acrescenta, é um conceito inconcebível, apenas para nos ele é real, mas é segredo, por isso não digas, jura que não dizes, o que te vou contar, porque nem eu o sei se é verdade 'Eu não consigo viver sem ti', agora jura que não contas… seria o nosso fim, o desatinar de ideais iriam assombramos, não o faças. E agora despeço-me com um adeus, ou com até um dia, de quem sempre te… amará._

_Sirius Black_

**Bellatrix fechou os olhos que estavam marejados das lágrimas que rolavam no seu rosto sem pedir permissão, amarrotou a carta que tinha sido manchada pelas lágrimas que jaziam dos seus olhos e subitamente, como que um gritar de desespero, lançou-a a lareira, sussurrando em voz baixa. ' Eu juro, meu amor, que nunca direi, mas jura também que nunca contarás que eu também te desejo, desejo-te, porque me fazes feliz.' **


End file.
